Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to computer technology. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide systems and methods for microblogs. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to filtering microblogs. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
With the development of the Internet technology, microblogs become important in social networking activities. In conventional microblog filtering methods, microblogs are filtered based on whether a first user reviews a microblog of one or more second users. If the first user reviews a microblog of the second users, the first user receives all microblogs of the second users.
The above-noted conventional technology has some disadvantages. For example, if the first user reviews a single microblog of the second users, all microblogs posted by the second users are pushed to the first user. Only part of the microblogs posted by the second users may be useful to the first user, and the rest of the microblogs, such as advertisements and microblogs not interesting to the first user, are junk information. Dissemination of such junk information consumes a lot of network resources.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for filtering microblogs.